


Ruin Me

by HanWritesTrash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based off art on twitter, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Hank, Gay, It's all porn, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Top Connor, seriously there's no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanWritesTrash/pseuds/HanWritesTrash
Summary: Sometimes Hank just needs fucking so hard that Connor has to carry him everywhere the next day.





	Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> A huge, huge thank you to Iddoodles on Twitter for letting me write about their amazing artwork! I had so much fun writing this! I don't write smut all that often, so please be gentle!
> 
> Follow Iddoodles @ https://twitter.com/iddoodles  
> And follow me too!! @ https://twitter.com/DeviantHandroid  
> or my NSFW side acc @ Https://twitter.com/RoboFucking  
> or my tumblr @ www.tumblr.com/hanwritestrash

“Ah- fuck!”

Moans and skin slapping against skin sounded throughout the bedroom. Hank's back arching up off the bed with every hard thrust Connor made, hitting Hank's prostate each time.

Connor looked down at the older man sprawled out beneath him, absolutely mesmerised. Hank was blushing bright red, hair in a tangled mess and hands splayed over his stomach. The android grabbed the hands on Hank's stomach and pinned them above Hank's head with one hand, using the other hand to play with Hank's nipples and leaning down to bite at his neck. He used the angle to thrust into the human deeper.

Hank's moans picked up in volume. “C-Con! Fuck! H-harder!” He cried, struggling against Connor's grasp and twisting his wrists to grab onto the bedsheets tightly. Connor let out a small keen and picked up the pace, watching with awe at every sound and movement Hank made.

The older man spread his legs wider and pushed down against Connor's thrusts as hard as he could, he needed _more_. Suddenly, Connor flipped their positions so Hank was riding him, the angle was fucking _perfect._

“Fuck! More, Connor, _more!_ There right there!” Hank shouted, not caring about how loud he was being, especially not when Connor's cock was hitting all the right places.

Connor dug his fingers into Hank's hips, sure they'll leave a bruise. _Good._ He placed his feet flat on the bed and used what force he could manage to match Hank's desperate thrusts.

Hank groaned and reached down to stroke his neglected cock, stroking as fast as he possibly could. He was so fucking close, he just needed- he wasn't sure what he needed but he was definitely sure he didn't want Connor to stop. No fucking way.

“Ah! Hank!” Connor gasped, warning lights flashing. Everything was getting too much. He ignored all the warnings, the feel of Hank's ass around his dick was too good to stop. Instead, he picked up the pace and moved Hank's hand from his cock to replace it with his own hand.

That was it for Hank, he came with a loud cry. Cum spurting all over himself and Connor, vision going fuzzy around the edges. His orgasm seemed to last for ages and it was fucking heaven. Coming down from the high, Hank dropped down onto Connor and kissed the android. Groaning from overstimulation.

Connor moaned at the feel of Hank clenching around him, it only took a few more thrusts and Hank pulling his hair before Connor came with a shout of Hank's name, loving the sensation of filling up his human.

Hank felt stiff already, he knew getting up tomorrow is going to be a bitch. He got off Connor and flopped down next to the android, who still seemed to be recovering. He stifled a laugh. “Hey, Con? You good?” He asked, poking the yellow LED.

It took a few seconds before the Connor's LED switched back to blue. “Sorry, Lieutenant, I seemed to have shut down briefly.” Connor replied while Hank burst into laughter and tucked himself into Connor's side, pressing a gentle kiss on his neck. Connor turned and pulled Hank impossibly closer.

“I love you, Hank.” Connor smiled.

Hank let out a last laugh before sitting up slightly, ignoring the ache of his pelvis, and kissed Connor, slow and sweet. “Yeah? I love you too.”

*** THE NEXT MORNING ***

“Connor you plastic asshole! I told you not so be so fucking rough!” Hank shouted as he reluctantly let himself he carried by a smirking Connor. He pulled on his hair too, just because he can.

“But Lieutenant, you kept begging for it.” Connor replied smugly, the asshole.

“The one fucking time you actually listen to me. I hate you.” Hank sulked.

Connor just ignored him, smiling widely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! I'm a whore for attention so kudos and comments will be amazing! And to you, Iddoodles...I love you! Your art just makes my day and I would love to write more fics about your art in the future! I hope this is what you imagined.


End file.
